Pegadito
by Issyx
Summary: Este songfic lo escribí hace mucho tiempo,inspirada en la canción de Tomy Torres del mismo nombre...


**Pegadito **

Estar con ella no iba a ser fácil, eso lo supo en el preciso instante en que comenzó una relación dónde las apariencias eran lo más importante, aunque no lo ideal, pero si querían conservar su trabajo y seguir juntos debían aparentar. Lo cierto es que en un principio sintió que a él le seria más fácil eso de fingir que nada pasaba, pero con el paso del tiempo la carga se iba haciendo más y más pesada. Sara por su parte, no demostraba cambios importantes en su relación con Grissom y a solas jamás se quejó de la situación.

Llevaban 2 años de relación y 4 meses viviendo juntos pero llegando separados al trabajo, tomando caminos distintos, cubriendo las huellas que podían delatarlos, teniendo en cuenta hasta el más mínimo detalle, y a pesar de que la amaba más que nada en este mundo, empezaba a cuestionarse por cuanto tiempo más podría seguir con este ritmo de vida.

El caso les había afectado más de la cuenta, y es que cuando un niño es violentado en cualquier forma es injusto y doloroso, pero cuando sus propios padres eran los culpables, era inaceptable. Su ánimo no era el mejor, menos para enfrentarla. La discusión que habían tenido fue una de las más fuertes, sabía que a Sara le afectaban los casos de maltrato, sabía la razón, pero ese día necesitaba que ella estuviera de su lado. Prácticamente se comió vivo al padre por golpear al niño y a la madre por no saber protegerlo, pero su trabajo no era cuestionar, sino buscar evidencia que permitiera que los culpables fuesen castigados, lo que provocó que Grissom le llamara la atención, comenzando una discusión sin sentido, dónde lo único claro fueron las palabras las últimas palabras que Sara escuchó de parte de Grissom.

- Tal vez todo esto sea un error

- ¿Que cosa?

- Esto, la relación que tú y yo tenemos, nos está afectando.

- No puedo creer que digas eso

- Pero es cierto, no se como te afecta a ti pero para mi se está volviendo una carga muy pesada

Ella no lo resistió y salió casi corriendo de la oficina de Grissom, quiso ir tras ella pero sabía que con lo dolida que estaba sería inútil hablar. Se arrepintió inmediatamente de lo que había dicho, ella no tenia la culpa de cómo se sentía él, no debió echárselo en cara, Sara siempre dio lo mejor de sí, tanto profesional como personalmente. Cuando salió del laboratorio ya había amanecido y el calor que comenzaba a propagarse por la ciudad no llegaba hasta su alma, esa estaba en un lugar oscuro y frío.

Quería esperar un poco antes de volver a casa, dejar que Sara se tranquilizara un poco, calmarse un poco él también por lo que cruzó y entro a una cafetería que estaba frente al Lab.

- Buenos días señor

- Buenos días quiero un café muy cargado por favor

-¿Algo mas Sr.?

-No, sólo eso por ahora.

La mesera trajo el café y el comenzó a beberlo lentamente. La chica apagó el televisor, a esa hora nadie, salvo él estaba ahí, y encendió la radio.

"El sol calienta

Más de la cuenta

En días de invierno"

No sabía como resolver esta situación. Ella era lo más importante que le había pasado en su vida, pero la frustración que en ese momento sentía era enorme, el tener que elegir entre su trabajo y no estar con Sara o poder vivir una relación tranquila junto a ella y no trabajar a su lado era algo que no podía aceptar. El quería ambos.

"La noche es lenta

Es casi eterna

Si así lo quiero

Lo agrio es dulce

Lo malo es bueno

Lo bueno es insuperable"

La canción sonaba como telón de fondo en sus pensamientos. Comenzó a recordar lo que había vivido con Sara desde que la conoció, lo bueno y lo malo, todo eso había quedado en el pasado, y cuando comenzaron su relación todo tomo otro significado.

"Todo se hace fácil

Cuando estas aquí

Paseando tu figura en mí cuarto

Todo lo que busco lo he encontrado aquí

Amarrado a tu cintura

Pegadito…"

Le encantaba lo natural que le resultaba estar juntos, como iba de un lado al oto haciendo distintas cosas, cambiando los muebles de lugar, o cuando despertaba y revolvía todo buscando su ropa. Entonces los problemas, todos los problemas se quedaban tras la puerta y abrazarla era el mejor sedante para aliviar sus dolores y angustias, besarla era olvidar que existía un mundo cruzando la puerta.

"Pegadito, despacito

Así te quiero

Se siente el aire

Más liviano, más calentito

Bajo la luna nuestro baile

Es casi un tren imparable

Todo se hace fácil

Cuando estas aquí

Paseando tu figura en mí cuarto

Todo lo que busco lo he encontrado aquí

Amarrado a tu cintura

Pegadito…"

Recordó la primera vez que hicieron el amor, estuvo varios meses con la sensación de que algo faltaba y por más que se pregunto y busco dentro de sí no halló respuesta. Luego vino lo de Nick y su secuestro, y el descubrimiento de que cualquiera pudo ser enterrado, incluso él. Incluso ella... a pesar de que su amigo fue rescatado a tiempo, Grissom no podía quitarse de la cabeza el hecho de que ella pudo ser la víctima de ese ser enfermo que había secuestrado a Nick. No supo en que momento tomó la decisión, pero no quiso perder más tiempo. Ella salía del laboratorio cuando él la llamó.

- ¡Sara, espera!

-Grissom, ¿Qué sucede?

-Desayunemos juntos

- Insisto, ¿Qué te pasa?

-Quiero desayunar algo, y no quiero hacerlo solo, ¿aceptas mi invitación?

- Bueno, espera, voy por mi auto

- No, espera, vamos en el mío, luego te llevo a tu casa

-Está bien, vamos- Sara no quiso hacer notar el hecho de que luego tendría que ir al trabajo en taxi, su curiosidad era muy grande, notaba a Grissom muy raro, algo mas acelerado que de costumbre, así que no insistió, quería averiguar lo que le sucedía.

Fueron a un lugar que estaba lejos del Lab, y a pesar de que trato de ser lo mas sutil posible no logro que Grissom le dijera lo que le pasaba, se sintió un frustrada, pero no quiso que él lo notara. Luego de desayunar, Grissom la llevó a su casa, y viendo que él no se movía lo invito a pasar. Sara cerraba la puerta tras sí cuando Grissom la acorraló contra ella y comenzó a besarla sin darle un minuto para pensar, lo inesperado del ataque dejó a Sara sin capacidad de reacción, y cuando la lucidez llegó a su mente vio que sus brazos rodeaban el cuello de Griss.

- Grissom…. Grissom… espera

- ¿Que pasa?

- Es lo que quiero saber, ¿qué te pasa?

- Lo siento, creo que me acelere un poco

- ¿Es todo lo que me vas a decir? , toda la mañana he estado intrigada tratando de descubrir que demonios pasa por tu cabeza lo único que me dices es que "te aceleraste un poco", ¡dime que te pasa!

- Es por lo que le sucedió a Nick, desde que lo rescatamos la angustia de perder a cualquiera de mi equipo no me deja dormir, pero lo que realmente me atormenta es que te suceda algo a ti.

- Bueno, cuando comencé a trabajar en Las Vegas fue en reemplazo de una chica a la que le habían disparado cuando realizaba su trabajo, sé a lo que me expongo, lo que no entiendo es por qué te importa tanto.

- ¡Puedes decirlo en un tono menos frío!, parece que leyeras cada palabra – Griss le dio la espalda a Sara, le molestó que su preocupación fuera tomada tan a la ligera. Sara se acercó a él y le tocó el hombro

- Bueno- le dijo al oído. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Grissom- alguien debe hacer tu trabajo. Él se volteó dispuesto a reclamar por el concepto que tenía de su persona, pero vio una hermosa sonrisa iluminando su rostro.

- Lo siento, fui un poco mala, pero es que me confundes…. Dime que te pasa, que sientes

- Sara, cuando te vi por primera vez supe que sería muy especial para mí, y esta sensación se hizo más fuerte a medida que compartíamos el tiempo, pero luego el reglamento del laboratorio, y el querer conservar todo lo que había logrado eran un impedimento para mostrarte lo que siento por ti, pero ahora…

- Ahora es diferente, ¿es lo que me quieres decir?

- Si, no soportaría que algo te pase y no poder decirte cuánto te amo- Sara se acercó a él buscando su boca, deseaba expresar su amor sin palabras de por medio, lo besó con desesperación gustosa de obtener lo que hace tanto tiempo deseaba, pero imprimiendo una cuota de cuidado, para que lo que estaba viviendo no se terminara de golpe. Grissom sintió que la respuesta que el deseaba estaba en ese beso, pero necesitaba oírlo de sus labios.

- Entonces, ¿esto significa que tu sientes lo mismo?

- ¿Tú que crees?- y antes de que hiciera otra pregunta capturó su boca con un beso que no lo dejara pensar. Ninguno de los dos supo el momento exacto en que llegaron a la habitación de Sara.

"Pegado al imán de tu pecho

Voy dejándome llevar por el vaivén de tu pelo

Me gusta cuando muerdes tus labios

Como queriendo decir: oye tu que estas esperando…"

El día transcurrió lentamente, cada minuto que pasaron juntos fue aprovechado al máximo, nunca un día había sido tan exquisitamente aprovechado por Grissom, pero a la vez supo que su vida no volvería a ser la misma, no solo por su relación con Sara, también porque desde entonces deberían aparentar que todo seguía igual entre ellos, dejar los problemas del trabajo fuera de su relación y viceversa. En ese instante no vio problema alguno, pero hoy lo que tanto temía se hizo presente.

No supo cuándo llego a su casa. No sabía si entrar, las palabras que había dicho fueron demasiado duras, pero a la vez reflejaban la realidad de lo que él sentía en esos instantes. Se paró frente a la puerta de entrada indeciso aún, cuando sintió que alguien lloraba del otro lado, era ella. ¿Cuándo dejo que todo se mezclara? Claramente había sido su culpa, ella jamás dejo que los problemas atravesaran ambos campos, él siempre fue muy profesional en el trabajo, nunca tuvo problemas en separar lo que debía hacer, lo correcto, de lo que él sentía aún en los peores escenarios, entonces ¿por qué ahora era distinto? Fácil, ella lo abarcaba por completo, hasta el punto de no poder pensar, pero eso era algo que necesitaba aclarar y así volver a la época en que los problemas del trabajo quedaban tras la puerta de su casa.

Abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue a ella recostada en el sofá, parecía dormida. Se acerco lentamente y acaricio su brazo, ella abrió los ojos y trató de decir algo, pero él no la dejo.

-Sé que tal vez lo que diga no signifique mucho, pero los siento, rompí la promesa que hicimos, pero sobre todo te lastimé

- Lo hiciste pero….

-No, déjame terminar, tengo miedo de no poder decir todo de una vez. Sé que me equivoqué, pero es la primera vez que vivo algo tan intenso como esto, me he cuestionado muchas cosas, pero hay algo que nunca he puesto en duda, y es que si no estoy junto a ti, si pierdo esto que tenemos, mi realidad seria lo mismo de antes. Me cambiaste la vida, antes, el amor quizás no era una prioridad en mi vida, pero hoy es algo tan necesario como comer o como el agua. No sé que va a pasar de ahora en adelante, sólo sé que cada vez que estoy aquí contigo nada mas es importante.

Sara no pudo decir nada, nunca lo había visto tan sincero y tan confundido, no podía negar que lo que había dicho Griss le dolió mucha, pero también podía comprender lo que sentía, ella experimentaba esa sensación a cada minuto, pero para que su relación funcionara no hizo mención de ello. Se levantó, se acercó a él, y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Y nuevamente la sensación de que nada más existía se instaló entre ellos, los problemas se esfumaban por un rato y la calma volvía. Griss supo que tendrían problemas nuevamente, que las cosas se mezclarían y que tal vez serían más graves los conflictos que enfrentarían, pero todo sería más fácil mientras ellos tuvieran un espacio donde dejar los problemas de lado, donde lo único importante fueran ellos dos, mientras él pudiera abrazarla y permanecer así junto a ella.

"Todo se hace fácil

Cuando estás aquí

Paseando tu figura en mí cuarto

Todo lo que busco lo he encontrado aquí

Amarrado a tu cintura

Pegadito…"


End file.
